Blood Rise
by Midnightstar-and-Echosong
Summary: Last book in a six part arc. Starts with Down A Dark Path, follows Fading Shadows. The war with the Dark Frest is drawing to an end. Midnightstar's been pushed to far and she's ready for the end. The Clans prepare for the looming battle- the one that will end the war. Will the Dark Forest triumph or will the Clans previal?
1. Prologue

**Well that didn't take long did it?;) I have to warn you guys though, the updates will not be as frequent on this book.**

**So for new readers this is the final book in a six part series. The first book is Down A Dark Path. I would recommend going back and reading the whole series.**

**So the plot for this book isn't actually finished… so updates will really slow down when school starts=( But for now, enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue

The StarClan hunting grounds are ablaze with light and all of the cats there seem stronger, their starry pelts brighter, their energy one of a new kit.

Some cats are scattered amongst them, cats whose pelts are not woven with stars, but who carry themselves as regally as their ancestors do. The feeling in the air is an odd one, on one hand there is an overwhelming joy, a crushing relief. On the other, a sorrow hangs heavy- a sorrow for those lost, a grief for those left behind.

In a glade, near a stream, surrounded by an array of wildflowers, a black cat sits, stiffer than the rest. Her eyes survey the cats, as though she is looking for someone.

A haggard gray cat joins her, and her yellow eyes seem kinder than ever before, "Why so miserable?" she asks a joking tone in her voice.

The black cat raises an eye brow, as though she had not heard the former right.

"I would have thought, that'd you'd be frolicking around here, screaming your joy at your freedom at last. Perk up! You're free from your destiny aren't you? You fulfilled it. For the time being, the Clans are at peace. Relax." The gray cat continues.

"And _I _would have thought _you_ would have realized that the living still grieve."

"But we won!" the yellowed eyes cat insists.

"But at what price? At what price?" the black cat laments. Her eyes close for a moment before she opens them again.

"I grow weary of your celebration. So much has been lost, and yet you act as though a wonderful gift has been bestowed… I must bid you farewell and return to my Clan."

The black cat fades out and the yellowed eyed one looks surprised. She shrugs for a moment and then stands, off to find someone else to celebrate with.

Back in a leaders den, the black cat awakes. She walks out, leaving her slumbering mate. She stares at the hollow in the dark, the moonlight showing the remains of the blood stains and scorch marks. The ash from fire still hangs in the air. The scent of loss is prevalent.

She wants to scream, she wants to cry out to a world that does not seem to care. She has been fighting for this her whole life. They won, yet why does she feel like she lost?

So much death…. So much loss… so much suffering.

She paces the hollow, a specter, a frightful apparition in all of her mourning. As she walks she sees something, a flash of light catches her eye.

In the blood spattered, ash covered dirt, a small shoot of green sits. It pokes its way up deliberately, through the layers of pain; it sits there, a small silvery white flower, glowing in the moonlight.

The agitated leader givers a small sigh- she understands. Through all of the pain, all of the loss, and all of the death, a new and innocent hope has been born.

The hope for a tomorrow.

* * *

**It's shorter than normal but I really like it. Anyways I'll be working on the first chapter as soon as I finished outing this up, so it should go up today too. I start school on the 20****th**** and I have no idea what this year will be like. The book is going to be short, and I'm going to attempt to finish it quickly.**

**Replies: Runningspirit26- Sorry but it is kind of tradition with these books;) But here I am and the first chapter will be up soon! I hope you enjoy this book as much=)**

**Jayleaf1- I told you not to freak! *Sighs* You freaked. I'm sorry=( Yes I drew the same conclusion, in fact I almost used that line but I decided against it. And the whole thing with Snakesayer's power will come up. StarClan goes rather low when they try to justify what happened to Midnight. I hope you enjoy this book too=)**

**Arianna Flamepelt- I'm glad you loved the story and I hope you enjoy this book too!=)**

**Well I hope you liked this=)**

**Quote- "Professor Kettleburn survived no fewer than sixty-two periods of probation during his employment as Care of Magical Creatures teacher." ~Dumbledore, footnote in the commentary of The Fountain of Fair Fortune. Because that's really funny: sixty-two probations? Really dude?=)**

**~Midnight**


	2. Goodbye

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this, it is **_**very**_** sad though=(**

**Runningspirit26- Yes, yes I am. But I had that written for like a month so it's kind of cheating;) You reviews are fine=) I hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter One

My mother's pelt is stained with her blood. My sister shakes next to me. The battle rages on. _No._

I turn, snarl, and snag the nearest Dark Forest warrior, who happens to be Brokenstar. I throw him to the floor and put my teeth to his throat, "Call them off. Now!"

He attempts to growl at me but I dig my claws in, "NOW!"

"Retreat!" he snarls angrily, his eyes burning with hate. Next to me he looks mildly annoyed. I stumble back to my mother. My head falls into her fur and I gasp, trying to ignore the claw of pain tearing through me.

"Aunt Midnight!" I look up- force myself to- because his voice sounds confused. Snakesayer, Fallensnow and Frozenfang are wandering into the clearing. Fallensnow stops still. Her eyes widen.

"N-no." she stammers, shaking her head, "No!" Snowflower chokes on a sob and I look away. Fallensnow hits the ground with a high, keening wail. Snakesayer staggers and Frozenfang looks as though he was punched in the gut.

"Oh StarClan…" Snakesayer looks terrified as he inches closer to us. He looks down at her and shakes his head. "I-I might be able... to save her?" he looks uncertain. His voice is a question.

My head shakes itself for me. I know. "Darling it's too late." I'd watched her go to StarClan, watched her climb into the stars.

"I- but I saved… I saved Fallensnow." He lays his head on her wound and I watch as his tears fall into her fur. But it's too late. She's already gone.

There's a moment I think, a small fleeting moment after someone takes their last breath, when they can be fetched back. But my mother is past the moment. She's dead.

Snakesayer pulls back. He looks horribly upset. Ferncloud and Dustpelt stumble into the sullen group. I'd almost forgotten Icecloud was their daughter. Ferncloud gasps, stops and stares, and then runs. She falls to the ground next to her daughter and looks up at us.

"She's-?" I can't reply. I look away.

"Where's Bluemorning?" my sister's voice is as fragile as spider silk.

"I don't know." Mine is flat and empty. Ravenclaw has appeared. She leans into my side. I turn to her and her gray eyes are sad, sad for me. I bury my head into her shoulder and I feel like a kit again, coming to my older friend for advice.

Why had I wasted that time? _Why?_

After a few moments that last moons I mew, "We need to bring her back to camp. Sit vigil. How many are injured?" I look around at the few senior warriors I see.

It's Lionblaze who speaks, looking so shocked, "Almost everyone. No other deaths."

I nod distractedly and close my mother's eyes. Snowflower shakes and bursts into tears again. Echosong arrives from who knows where and wraps around her. I bend down when other cats come forward to take her body back, but Blazefeather nudges me away.

We walk through the forest. There is no sound save for the crunch of leaves and the wail of tears. We pass Foxleap. He's standing with Mosslight; they were probably talking about the moves she used, joking about all those days training. He goes rigid when he sees. A soft gasp. Her name. A scream.

Mosslight stumbles back, away, and runs. Within a few seconds, Bluemorning is in front of us. Her face is grief. Her tears stream down her face as she shakes with silent sobs. I join her as does Snowflower. We band together, three sisters joined by loss.

Jayfeather's standing with some of the Clan in the caved in hollow. The damage isn't as bad as I'd feared. One large slab of stone, near the outcropping of my den fell and cracked. But the other dens are safe.

"What will we do?" Hazeltail whispers, and then her eyes find Icecloud and she gasps.

I watch Jayfeather. His blind eyes are trained on Icecloud's body. He draws air through his mouth almost constantly, as though he can, make himself disbelieve the truth.

"Daddy…" The whimper came from Bluemorning, the last I would have expected. He walks over- stumbles over and collapses in front of us.

"Who?" his voice is dark and cold.

"Lillywinter." My voice is hard and filled will hate. Jayfeather's eyes close before he turns, we scan the hollow and I walk to an area clear of debris. "Here," I whisper.

They lay her down and Snowflower and Bluemorning fall next to her. Jayfeather buries his nose in her fur. He trembles. His thoughts are jumbled and painful. Disbelief and a glimmer of hate run through them.

Fallensnow walks in. her legs are shaking so bad her entire body trembles. She falls next Snowflower and shoved her face into her mentor's fur.

"Snakesayer." Jayfeather mews bleakly, "The herbs."

Snakesayer leaves and returns, carrying the herbs that cover the scent of death. I remember from a long ago visit to the nursery when I was a kit, wanting to play in them because they smelled good.

"The mint?" Snakesayer asks softly, his green eyes wide.

"Yes." Jayfeather mews, "Girls, lick. Lick the blood off."

Fallensnow, Snowflower and Bluemorning look at him blankly but I move forward and start to lick my mother's fur gently. Slowly the others follow and the blood is gone from my mother's fur. Jayfeather takes the mint leaves and paces them gently in her large wounds. Then he chews up the rosemary and smoothes that over the other, smaller cuts. Her rubs more rosemary and mint along her body and Snakesayer adds in lavender. They fluff up her fur to hide the cuts.

I weave the flowers of the lavender and rosemary plants into her fur around her face. Snowflower helps and we look at each other when we finish, mewing together,

"There. Now she could be sleeping."

"But she's not." Bluemorning spits out bitterly. Snakesayer and Fallensnow flinch in harmony. Snowflower comforts Bluemorning while Jayfeather sighs.

"The Clan. Snakesayer we have cats to care for. Come." I've never heard my father's voice break before. It frightens me.

I lay my head on my mother's side and close my eyes. I breathe in the smell of the herbs, strong and sharp. Beneath them I can smell her fading scent.

* * *

I didn't mean to fall asleep, but when I wake up in StarClan I don't mind so much. I want answers. But mostly I want to yell.

"_What,"_ I snarl as I open my eyes to Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Feathertail, Silverstream, Firestar and Brambleclaw, _"What in the Dark Forest was that?!"_

Feathertail and Brambleclaw flinch while Silverstream looks away.

"You know!" I scream, stomping up to Feathertail and Brambleclaw, "You know what this feels like. Why would let them take her? Why would you take her?! _Why?_" I demand.

"We didn't… didn't intend for that to happen." Yellowfang mews softly. I whirl around to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't plan for her to die. What would be the point?" Yellowfang mews softly, her eyes begging.

I take a deep shuddering breath and mew, "What are you talking about?"

"We would have let her come back," Spottedleaf mews softly, "Like how we let Fallensnow come back. But… Snakesayer didn't get there fast enough."

Silence follows her words. Red hot anger fills me up to the point where I'm about to explode. I force myself to take several deep breaths. In fact I most likely sound like a suffocating cat. Finally I manage to speak,

"Don't you dare- _don't you dare_ blame this on him! He's a child for crying out loud! He just lost and got back his sister! He was _healing_ the other cats! He had no flipping idea! Do NOT blame _him_ for _your_ mistakes!"

I glare at Spottedleaf and she shrinks back. I'm ready to start raging again when I hear a voice, "Midnightstar. Don't get angry darling. It is what it is now."

I turn around and see Icecloud, whole again with a starry pelt. "But… mother-"

"I know," she mews gently, "But I'm not angry. Neither should you. I died fighting a monster to protect a loved one. For that I am proud. Comfort your siblings and your father. Comfort Fallensnow."

"I-I will do my best." I mew, ducking my head.

"That is all anyone can expect." She mews gently. She walks up and licks my cheek before whispering, "Wake."

* * *

My eyes open. The nightmare continues. Foxleap has joined the group along with Ferncloud and Dustpelt. He huddles into his parents, his nose in his sister's fur, tears falling fast and thick. Hollyleaf stands with Ravenclaw, Jaggedwind and Blazefeather. My friends stare helplessly at their father.

Thornwhisper stands behind the shaking Fallensnow. I hear her quiet whimpers and the words embedded in them, too soft for anyone else to hear.

"It's _my_ fault. _I _should have died. She took _my_ place. This should be _me_." She repeats the words again and again.

"Fallensnow." I speak without consciously deciding to. She looks at me with broken eyes. "It's not your fault. She made her choice. You did not kill her. It is _not_ your fault."

She nods and opens her mouth, but she has no words, so she just nods again. I look around, Oakheart and Molewhisker stand behind Bluemorning and Snowflower. Both are sleeping peacefully. Nightwhisper stands a few paces away with our kits. Raven's stand close.

Sitting here I feel like I'm suffocating. I stand and walk a few paces. I look for my father. It is him I need to speak to. I walk by my small family and lick each of my kits foreheads. I see the cuts and feel anger flash through me. Leaning into Nightwhisper gives me strength, if only for a moment.

"I'll be back." I whisper. Her nods and I walk on. The medicine den is overflowing and a line stretches out from it. I see Jayfeather moving fast and I know it is only the work that keeps him going.

"Father." The word causes him to halt and he turns to me.

"Yes?" he mews softly.

"We need to speak." I continue.

"I have cats that need-"

"We need to talk." I repeat. He nods and heads to the herb cleft. He looks so small as he sits, still shaking from his shock.

"What is it Midnightstar?" he sounds so weary. So weary.

"I went to StarClan. I didn't mean to, but I fell asleep." I explain.

"Very well. What bothered you?" he asks, cocking his head.

"Several things." I mew with a mirthless laugh, "But I saw mother. She said she wasn't angry and that she was proud of her death. But I know she is sorry she had to leave us."

"That sounds like her." he whispers, "I know you didn't see much of it, but your mother had such a large heart. To love me, she had to." He mutters, a small laugh escaping his mouth.

"There's something else." I mew, my anger coming back, "They blamed Snakesayer."

"What?" Jayfeather demands and I see anger flash through his blind eyes.

"They said if he had gotten their faster, they would have let him save her." I mew.

Jayfeather hisses in fury, "This was not his fault! Got there faster! Whose fault is it that he only has three legs and can't get _anywhere_ fast?!"

"I told them not to blame an innocent child for their mistakes. That's when mother appeared." I admit.

"No one blames him. And if they do, they shall answer to me." Jayfeather growls. "Go back to your mother's vigil, I shall join you when I can."

"All right. Don't work too hard." He doesn't reply but I leave anyway. The hollow will need some serious cleaning, but can't think about that now. I can barely focus on walking.

The cats are quiet when I rejoin them. Everyone's pretty much in the same spot. Ferncloud's youngest kits (now warriors) are staring at their older sister in complete shock. Owlswoop is pressed into Tinysun's side and Thornwhisper hasn't left Fallensnow. Moonpaw is stroking Hairstreak's side with her tail, while Cloudylight stands in his other side, light blue eyes blank and staring.

My spot is cold when I sit back down and I think about what it must have been like at Brambleclaw's vigil. There would have been a speech, and the appointment of Lionblaze as deputy. My mother deserves a speech.

"They took a great warrior from us. A great cat. It seems that is what they excel at. They have taken three other great cats from us, and countless others form the other Clans. But my mother did not die in vain. She died as a symbol for what we stand for. Protection. Love. Happiness. Friendship. Family. She died representing what the Clans _truly _are. Our spirit, our honor, they can never take that. Our compassion. The other Clans came, even though they had lost cats to this monster. They may have taken her- but not what she stood for.

"She will not die in vain. We will fight and we will bring them down- there will come a day when they can never again take cats from us. We will continue to fight and she will never truly leave us. She still here, watching over us, she'll never leave."

My mother's grave is next to Dovewing's. Soon the flowers will grow over it as well and she will sleep under a blanket of petals. Everywhere I look I see determination in the eyes of my Clan. But I have one goal. Revenge.

They've gone too far one too many times. I'm ready to end this.

Standing at my mother's graver, I make a silent vow- _I will never stop fighting, I will never stop trying, I will never rest until they are gone. For good. I will never stop until she is avenged. _

They can take, but they cannot destroy.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the sadness. So when Midnight and Snow put the flowers around Icecloud that was basically exactly what Luna in number seven so I borrowed that and Midnight's speech was inspired by Neville's from the movie.**

**I hope you liked it even though it was sad='(**

**Quote- "****'Cause I'll be by your side, Wherever you fall, In the dead of night, Whenever you call, And please don't fight, These hands that are holding you, My hands are holding you." ~By Your Side, Tenth Avenue North**

**It always makes me feel better, so I hope it made you feel better if the sadness got to you. Sorry again.**

**~Midnight**


	3. Meeting at the Moonpool

**Yo wassup? Okay that was lame… Hopefully this chapter won't be right?;)**

**Jayleaf1- Yeah I should have! Oh well=/ Hope you enjoy this!**

**Bramblewhiser88-eah I have the same feeling=) Oh no, it's currently thirteen chapter, and it will be long I just can't figure out where I want to go. Scary thought huh? I am sorry it's depressing, but feel like this book needs a darker undertone you know? They're not heartless per say just… conflicted? I don't even know;) I don't think you have to worry about Fallen, she has a good support group around her=) I hope you enjoy this!**

**Runningspirit26- Well here's another chapter! I'm you enjoyed it!=) Hope you enjoy this one too!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Now the hollow is busy. Cats are still filled with grief, but we have a job to do. So now we're carrying the part of the hollow that fell out of camp.

"What now?" Blazefeather asks as we watch the excavation.

"I want to meet with the other leaders. We need a battle plan." I reply.

"Um what? Battle plan?" Blazefeather asks raising his eyes brows in surprise.

"I'm sick of them Blazefeather. But mostly I'm sick of playing defense. No more- it's time to play offense." I growl.

"Okay _listen_ to yourself. You have a Clan to look after. You cannot have a personal agenda all right? I'm sorry they killed your mom. It's horrible, sick. But you are a _leader._ You _cannot act rashly_ for revenge!" he insists. I look into his amber eyes, shining with worry and shake my head.

"You don't understand. You have no idea what this feels like."

"No I don't." he agrees, "But I would like to think I've learned something about taking care of a Clan. Let it go. You have to for them."

"This is about them too!" I snap, "The sooner we get rid of them, the safer everyone is! Understand?"

"I know you. You've been my one of my best friends for as long as I can remember. And I _know_ what this is about. Right now, the Clan's safety is second. It _can't_ be that way." He mews seriously.

"Blazefeather, do yourself a favor and just stay out of it." I growl and stalk away from him.

"Hey darling." Ravenclaw mews, intercepting me almost immediately, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I mutter, "Just leader stuff."

She bites her lip and sighs, "Midnight you can lie better than that."

"Really though, I want to meet with the other leaders at the moonpool." I mew, calming down.

"I see." she mews skeptically, walking away to Onyxnight.

"I _can_ lie better than that." I whisper to myself as I set off to find Jayfeather.

The medicine den is, of course, full. Snakesayer is walking around, checking wounds and redoing poultices. He freezes in surprise when he sees me and whispers,

"Oh uh hi…"

"Hello dear. Jayfeather around?" I ask kindly, knowing his source of guilt.

"Yes, but he's sleeping. First time since the battle. I made him, he was about to pass out on his feet. If he hadn't agreed I would have stuffed his prey with poppy seeds." he gives a nervous laugh and then mews, "Why?"

"I just need to talk to him. Can you walk in dreams yet?" I ask.

"Barely." he mews with a snort.

"Oh… I was hoping Jayfeather to take a message to the other medicine cats. I want to meet the other leaders at the moonpool. I suppose I could fetch them myself…" I mew trailing off.

"No I can try. You need to rest to you know."

I laugh darkly and mew, "Trust me Snakesayer, I'm fine."

His response is rolling his eyes, "Sure you are. What do you want me to say?"

"Tell them Midnightstar would like to meet all of the leaders at the moonpool." I mew quickly. He nods and I mew my thanks before leaving. Out in the hollow I look around. I hate being idle.

Since my mother's death I've done my best to keep busy. I don't see that changing anytime soon. Joining the group of cats fixing up the hollow I get to work.

A while later when we've almost finished, Snakesayer comes out to find me. "They all said they'd tell their leaders immediately."

"Thanks Snakesayer. I'd better set out now. You think I should take Blazefeather?" I ask, cocking my head.

"I think Uncle is better served here. Perhaps Sandstorm or Graystripe?" he offers.

"Good idea. I'll be back later. Could you tell the group where I've gone if they ask?"

"Sure Auntie. You might want to leave now though." he mews.

"Will do," I promise and head to the ruined thorn tunnel. We haven't had time to fix that yet. I pass Sandstorm first and pull her out of her conversation with Thornclaw and Dustpelt. "I'm heading to a meeting with the other leaders at the moonpool, could you come with me?" I ask.

"Of course." Sandstorm mews graciously.

We set off at a run, because I have way to much nervous energy. At our pace we make good time, and join Ashstar and Sunstrike. As soon as Ashstar sees us she mews,

"Midnightstar, are you all right? Your Clan? Graystripe informed us that we could go after the Dark Forest left…"

"The Clan is okay considering. My mother was killed." Even just saying the words knocks the breath from me. Sandstorm moves closer to me and I stumble into her as I close my eyes.

Sunstrike gasps while Ashstar sighs, "I am truly sorry for your loss. It seems that their cruelness knows no limits."

"There we agree." I mew, trying to regain my leader aurora. Silence falls until Tawnystar appears with Tigerheart. He looks as me, trying to gauge my expression and mews,

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. Mother wanted me to take the apprentices home…" he looks fearful and guilty.

"It's okay." I mew, "Really. I'm glad you were able to get them back safe."

He stares at me disbelievingly and mews, "What happened?"

"My mother was killed." I whisper. He staggers and Tawnystar gasps.

"StarClan…. I'm so sorry. So sorry…" he's stammering incoherently.

"It's fine," I mew, "You couldn't have done anything, even if you were there."

"I'm a bad friend." he sighs, shaking his head.

"No you're a very good friend." I correct. I look at the others and mews, "I'll explain why I've called you here once Mistystar arrives."

They nod in agreement. I sit down, straining my ears to hear approaching pawsteps.

Minutes later Mistystar appears alone. She nods to us and mews, "Sorry for the wait. I trust all is well?" she asks, looking at us in concern. Her gaze ends on me.

"As well as it can be." I mew, taking a deep breath, "Now I'm sure you're all curious to as why I've called you here…"

* * *

**Sorry about the really sucky ending but I misread the plot and accidently went over into the next chapter=/**

**Regardless I hope you liked it! I can't make any promised for when the next one is coming since I'll be helping my mom at school tomorrow and this is my last weekend before doom (aka school). So depressing=(**

**Quote- "Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me!" ~Flynn Rider, Tangled**

**So review please!**

**~Midnight**


	4. Planning the Strike

**Hey sorry for lateness, but you might want to get used to it=( I was helping my mom Friday and Saturday my dad literally had me driving all day. I start school this week so maybe I'll update but probably not since my classes will be killer *sarcastic yay* then next Monday (not tomorrow) I'll be taking the driving test so I'll be practicing all weekend do I've no idea if I'll be able to update.**

**Jayleaf1- I know right? I love that quote! It's not bad to laugh at it, the situation is hilarious;) So we do! I hope your ankle is okay=( And great way to find a silver lining;) Yeah does not sound fun… now I'm glad my school is only two stories. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Dewspots of WindClan- I'm so glad you like it!=) I hope you enjoy this too!=)**

**Runningspirit26- Glad you liked the chapter=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Meadowlace- No I have not, but I might vanish during school. *Shudders and then sobs* I'm glad you like it! I didn't like the kitten hugs, I mean who does like kittens?;) I have this picture of my cat as a kitten and it's so cute because she's licking her nose=) Glad you liked chapter one! And I'm glad you liked the quote but I'm sorry you're in school=( I shall soon join your pain. Hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"So, you're here because I'm sure that you, like me, are tired of playing defense against the enemy." I mew watching the other leaders with Sandstorm shifting at my side.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Tawnystar asks, looking interested while Tigerheart frowns, "Are you saying that we strike first?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I mew softly. Ashstar raises her eyebrows while Sunstrike gasps and Mistystar stands mewing,

"This is quite an idea. I would be lying however if I said that I have not had the same thought. But it would be dangerous Midnightstar. _Very_ dangerous."

"I must agree with Mistystar…" Ashstar mews with a sigh, "They are so powerful…"

"They strike at each Clan individually though, or maybe two. Never three. _Never all! _We could overpower them!" I mew with conviction.

"What about the attack on the gathering?" Sunstrike asks.

"It was a gathering; all Clans were represented but all of the Clans were _not_ there. If we untie all of the Clans to strike at the same time, we might be more powerful!" I mew correcting the deputy.

"Might, Midnightstar, _might_." Mistystar mews looking stricken, "You have lost to them, but I am sorry you have _not _lost as much as my Clan has. I _cannot _ask my cats to willing go on a suicide mission against the cats that killed their family!"

"That's the thing Mistystar," I mew, my voice dropping to a whisper, "You won't have too. They took family. Your Clan will want them gone. They will come."

"And what if they don't?" she asks seriously, "What if they choose life over revenge? What then? It has been prophesized, has it not, that to defeat the Dark Forest, _all _of the Clans must truly unite? _Everyone_ must believe."

"Then _make_ them believe." I hiss, "You are leader, inspire them!"

"Yes I am leader, but being leader only goes so far. You should know that." She replies.

"I agree with Midnightstar." Tawnystar mews, rising as well, "My Clan has lost the most out of all, do not deny it. I am tired of looking at the young cats and trying to guess how much time they have left. I am tired of waiting for them too attack again, to be murdered in our nests. This is _not_ living and I know my Clan agrees. To have a chance to truly live again _we _must take the next step. No more defense."

"Exactly." I mew, nodding.

"It is so dangerous though…" Ashstar whispers, "We have survived this long-"

"Ashstar they could kill us now if they wanted to! Surviving is not _living_. I want to _live _Ashstar!" I mew angrily, "I want to live without the worry that in any moment, one of my Clanmates could be murdered before my eyes! I want to live with the worry that the kits of my Clan will be growing up in a war. I _know_ you must want this too."

She sighs and looks away, "_I _want to _live_. In happiness or not. We have survived for so long! We managed to form the Clans and live for moons in the forest, we survived the great journey and made this our home. _I_ do _not_ want to see the end of the Clans."

"This could ensure that they Clans live forever!" I mew, stamping a paw.

"Or it could spell the end of us forever." She mews, just as angrily.

My tail thrashes as I sit down, chewing my tongue as I think of a rational argument against that. I cannot blow this; I have to be calm and collected. "Yes, but_ if_ we continue this way, they will kill us all eventually. Would you rather have the Clans end dwindling away at the mercy of the Dark Forest or standing up, straight and tall as _warriors_, fighting for what they know is right?"

Ashstar is silent for several moments before she nods her head, "We must _always_ be warriors."

We turn to Mistystar who dips her head, "I see I have been outvoted. You have made excellent points Midnightstar. It will, however, take work to bring them to fruition."

"Agreed." I mew, "I hope you will help us plan?"

"Of course. I too tire of this, and I wait with bated breath for moment when it will all be over." She mews as she sits down.

"How do we attack them though?" Tigerheart mews, speaking for the first time, "Their whole battle plan was erected around the fact that they can get here but we can't get there. They're right."

"Not entirely my old friend." I mew shaking my head.

"What you're going to have all the Clans fall asleep? That won't work either- the only way to get to the Dark Forest is if someone brings you and then expects you." He mews firmly.

"Wrong again. I have been there, through _my_ means."

"Yes but everyone _is not you_ Midnightstar!" he snarls, looking annoyed.

"I know this. But I can take cats there." I mew nodding my head in a conceding manner.

"I don't see how this helps…" Ashstar mews, as if to remind us that they're here too.

"We cannot fight the entirety of the last battle in the Dark Forest, but we can start it there." I explain.

"I understand the direction you're hinting in I'm afraid I don't see the entire path." Mistystar mews with a cocked head.

"Some elite cats- the best warriors of the Clans- accompany me and any cats who were spies in the Dark Forest. We attack there and hopefully strike a serious blow before they recover and-"

"The Place of No Stars starts to work for them." Tigerheart mews seriously, cutting across me.

"Yes. We get out before that and wait for them to show up here- then we fight the last battle." I finish and silence follows.

"How will they get there?" Tawnystar finally asks.

"StarClan cats can go to the Dark Forest to, although it was once forbidden. They don't really seem to care anymore."

"I cannot blame them." Ashstar mutters.

"Either way a StarClan cat or a few can come to your Clans and take the appointed cats. This is only if you are comfortably with this plan of course." I add quickly.

"I'll do it." Tigerheart mews, "But I can't see anyone else from ShadowClan doing real well there. Especially since-" he cuts himself off and winces, thinking: _Idiot!_

"Since what?" his mother demands. "Tigerheart _what?_"

"Mother I…" he sighs heavily and swallows, "There are still cats in our Clan who go to the Dark Forest. I've been trying to get to stop which is why I didn't want to tell you- I knew you'd freak and that would only drive straight to-" he stops when his mother whacks him around the head, still frowning.

"Tigerheart I need you to tell me everything- not just as a mother but as a leader. We can't keep secrets."

"Yes Tawnystar." He mews looking down.

"Tigerheart has inadvertently brought up a good point. What to do with the double crossers?" I mew quickly, causing attention to redirected to me.

"My Clan doesn't have any… not anymore." Ashstar mews softly.

"I am sure mine unfortunately does." Mistystar mews softly, "Not from the younger crowd, but the old. I have several suspects."

"Apparently so do we." Tawnystar mews coolly.

"Here's what we'll do, before we set out we capture them. We'll have to keep them somewhere, and we can figure that out later. But the biggest issue would be to keep them from sleeping and sneaking off to the Dark Forest. So obviously they'll need to be guarded."

"I see. When we get closer we shall give this problem more attention." Mistystar decides.

"I have a question," Ashstar mews, "When will this 'final battle' be?"

"That's a good question. I think we still have a few months of planning to go. And on the subject, we can ally ourselves with others. As you might know I have an alliance with the Owl Kingdom of the Forest. I think it would be wise to extend that alliance to all the Clans- though I know that the owls do not live in all of the territories."

"Have they truly been helpful?" Tawnystar questions.

"Immensely. As they should- the Dark Forest has been stealing their young and killing the owls."

Everyone shakes their heads and Mistystar mews, "I see no problem with this, after all we have long respected the owls as wise hunters."

"I agree." Tawnystar mews while Ashstar nods.

"Good," I mew, knowing the next will not be as easy, "Now… I have another possible alliance. On their journey to the Clans Stormfur and Brook ran into a pack of wolves. They offered their help." I watch the faces of the others grow weary and I see a smile playing on Ashstar's lips. "You want to say something Ashstar?" I ask.

She sighs kindly, looking at me, "No one can doubt your bravery nor your creativity Midnightstar, but I think sometimes you forget your naïvety. It is not your fault, you _are_ quite young. Wolves you say? Perchance you do not know, but wolves are the ancestors of dogs, much like the wild cats are to us. I am sure that they offered only for the chance to find a larger group of cats that they could attack."

"Oh is that what you think?" I ask, fighting to keep my voice light.

"It is only logical. As the leader of WindClan I _do_ have the most experience with dogs."

I give a cold laugh as I bite down on my tongue to keep from saying what I want to, "Ashstar these wolves live in the _mountains_. They know the territory and the location of the Tribe's cave. If they _wanted_ to eat cats, I'm pretty sure they would have done so already."

Ashstar pauses and then shakes her head, "They are not stupid. They must know that the Tribe knows of their existence and if they were to attack, the cats would simply retreat in to the safety of the cave."

"Or they _do not eat cats_. They could have murdered Stormfur, Brook and the kits. They did nothing of the sort. I trust Stormfur and Brook and they trust the wolves. They said that the wolves could sense a disturbance in the spirit world; I think we can all agree that that would be the Dark Forest. They want to help. We would be fools not to take their assistance." I mew taking a deep breath.

Tawnystar and Mistystar are thinking and then Mistystar nods, "I agree with Midnightstar. If we did not fear the wild cats that could have swallowed us whole, why should we fear the wolves?"

"True." Tawnystar mews, "And we certainly need the help."

"I must think on this more…" Ashstar mutters, shaking her head, "May I discuss it with my senior warriors?"

"Certainly." I mew graciously.

"Thank you." She mews with a nod.

"So we have a start to our plan?" I ask with a smile.

"Indeed." Mistystar mews with a shadow of a smile. "I say we meet again within the next moon, perhaps after the gathering?"

"Sounds good to me." I mew with a nod.

"Agreed." Tawnystar mews.

"It's been good seeing you all. Thank you for coming." I mew graciously and dip my head before we start to leave. Once we're out of earshot I turn to Sandstorm and mew, "Well what do you think?"

"I think you've been holding out on us!" she mews with a laugh, "If only Ashstar wasn't so prejudiced. All that dog nonsense. From what Stormfur told me, the wolves seem like fine creatures. I think that we have a good shot at winning you know. We just have to fight."

"Ain't that the truth?" I mew shaking my head.

* * *

**What'd you think? I know it jumps around a bit, but I've found that conversations normally do. Also I must apologize for the use of "ain't" I never use it, but it's how the saying goes so I had to make an exception. Isn't that the truth just sounds odd to me.**

**Well I hope you liked this. Not sure when I'll be able to update next=(**

**Quote- "Call me beep me, if you wanna reach me! Doesn't matter where , doesn't matter when, I will be there for you till the very end! In danger or trouble I'm there on the double you know that you always can call Kim Possible!"~Kim Possible theme song.**

**This would be me showing my age. I used to LOVE this show. I've started watching it again off YouTube;) I was going to post all of it, but it's kind of long so it's just this. Sigh, the good days of Disney Channel….**

**Well review please!**

**~Midnight**


	5. To Lead a Clan

**Hey guys. I am ever so sorry about how long this took. It's really just because I no longer have any time to write, this school year is killer. (I realize I say that every year but this is literally the worst.) I wish I could give you an idea of when I'll be able to update but that isn't possible. Hopefully it can be more than once a month but it really all depends on my teachers and the amount of homework they give us.**

**Runningspirit26- Sorry you can't find it on YouTube=( I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one!**

**Jayleaf1- whoops I usually catch that stuff=/ Forgive me just this one? And thanks=) Love that quotes=) hope you like this too! Oh and sorry about your heart/3 problem=(**

**Dewspots of Windclan- Glad you liked it! Thanks, and sadly school is important;) I hope you like this though!**

**Meadowlace- Glad you liked the nostalgia;) Things have changed a lot…. I'm glad your excited, but sorry your sad=( Also I know it took forever and I'm sorry about that=(**

**Come to the Well- Knew there was something I forgot to do! Okay hopefully I'll remember to update the Allegiances as soon as I post this;) I'm always forgetting something… oh and thanks for the site! If I ever have free time again I'll check it out! Kidding I kind of have free time today...ish. Hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter Four

_*Ashstar*_

For the beginning of the walk back to camp, Sunstrike and I are quiet. But then when the silence starts to bore me I mew,

"What do you think?"

"I think they are more daring than I will ever be. But their arguments are sound and if I am going to die, I must say I would like it to be on my terms. I am not so sure about the wolves though. Aren't they larger than dogs?" She mews, turning a simple answer into a speech.

"Some, you know the dogs come in varying sizes. But in general I would say yes. And I also believe that they are cleverer than dogs as they have managed to avoid the twolegs." I answer watching my deputy intently.

"Indeed. Do you believe what Midnightstar said, that they could be trusted?" She asks, for a moment sounding like a kit.

"No. But perhaps I am being prejudiced. You know how I hate dogs… but I hate the Dark Forest more." My voice becomes dark and bitter as I think of Crowfeather's son; of Breezepelt the vilest traitor who is-was- my kin. I shiver at the thought and turn cold as I remember how relived I was to hear of his death. I never again wanted to face the cat that I used to play with when he was a kit.

"Yes… and we would certainly fight back if they presumed to attack us." Sunstrike mews, not noticing my voice nor my far off look.

"True. I shall talk to the senior warriors."

"Shall we tell the Clan about the plan?" my deputy questions.

"I am undecided." I admit, "They certainly deserve to know, but I fear that announcing it might tip off the Dark Forest as they might be spying on us."

"By that logic they could know already, having been spying on us at the Moonpool." Sunstrike argues.

"I don't think so. Midnightstar can sense them somehow and I have a feeling that the Moonpool is off limits for them." I reply.

"I really don't think that sort of thing matters anymore." Sunstrike replies mutinously.

I don't reply and we walk into camp. For a moment I expect to see Onyxnight among the crowd that surrounds us demanding news, before I remember that he is long gone. I nod to some of the senior warriors, assure Emberfoot that a meeting will be held soon and convince Heathertail that the other Clans are safe, then sneak off to my den. I need a bite to eat and some quiet moments to clear my mind and to decide how to break the news to the others.

My son follows me and I look up as he sits next to me. I'm surprised to say the least; we have grown apart as he has gotten older. It hurts me deeply, but I cannot change him.

"What happened?" he mews harshly.

"No hello for your mother?" I reply coolly. "It was a meeting between leaders, so I fail to see how that has any connection to you."

"I am sorry Mother. I've become quite an unpleasant cat to be around, but I cannot say that I care enough to change. I have nothing left to be pleasant about."

"What about Nightcloud?" I ask softly.

He sighs the sigh of a deeply troubled old cat, "Breezepelt has robbed us of all happiness. You must know that Nightcloud is depressed. She has told me that she can no longer bear to be in my presence. I do my best to avoid her. It is the least I can do."

"You must know that what Breezepelt did was not your fault," I mew condolingly, "He made his own choices."

"I think I must accept that it is entirely my fault. No kit is born evil or with hate in their hearts. If only I had treated him kinder… if only he had never found out about Leafpool…" he trails off for a moment and closes his eyes before continuing, "And there is another reason for debt to Nightcloud. I never loved her-not truly. And she always knew it. It tortured her. _I_ tortured her."

"So why?" I ask, feeling rather empty. He has not told me anything that I didn't know, it just isn't particularly comforting, "Why mate again?"

He gasps slightly and swallows, "I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to cover everything up. And… I wanted to hurt her. She turned me down and it destroyed me. I was…"

"A cruel, pretentious cat acting like a spoiled kit." I supply and he nods, a single tear falling from his eye.

"Then I am sorry as well. My son I love you- I always have and always will. But you are no longer a kit. I cannot wrap around you and lick your forehead to make the nightmares go away and I do not imagine that you want me to. Still though, I am here for you. But now I must call a meeting, so you must face Nightcloud. Come."

He follows me out of the den and I find the senior warriors in a knot on the left side of the camp. They part for me and I turn to face them. Some have prey but most are staring intently at me.

"You are all wondering what the meeting was that Sunstrike and I were called to. Midnightstar has decided, and all of the leaders have agreed with her, that the time has come to strike at the Dark Forest. Not strike _back_ my friends, but strike _first_."

Interested whispers suddenly spring up before the warriors remember themselves and quiet. "How?" Gorsetail asks.

"Good question. I cannot give an answer though, because we are not yet done planning. I can tell you this, Midnightstar wants to extend our alliance beyond the Clans, beyond cats. Her first proposal was the Owl Kingdom, which I agreed to." my words are greeted with nods, "The second I did not agree to. The second was the wolves from the mountains."

Silence.

Several frown, others look openly terrified, yet some others have apprising looks as though they are considering the idea.

"Why does she trust them?" Nightcloud asks at last.

"Stormfur and Brook met them on their journey and they trust them." I reply, "For her that is enough… but… for us…" I cannot continue as images of dogs flash through my mind.

"We should not decide too quickly," Emberfoot mews, "After all there are horrid cats out there, but also good. Perhaps these wolves are good."

"And perhaps they are not!" Swallowtail snaps, glowering.

"Calm down." I mew firmly, "I have bought us time to decide- we agree or we don't, I want all of you to make the decision. I shall give you two days. Think and decide on something you can live with. Meeting adjourned."

Walking off I feel a sigh in my heart. I am unsure how much longer I can keep this up.

_*Mistystar*_

The Clan is quiet when I return, most cats are eating sullenly but others are sulking around. A relived sigh sounds throughout when I enter and cats fight their way toward me.

"What was it?" a younger warrior, Rapidwater asks, his eyes concerned.

"A decision." I reply, trying to put what happened in the simplest terms I can.

"To do what?" my deputy, Reedwhisker demands.

"Attack the Dark Forest first." For a few moments all I can hear is the rush of wind through the reeds and the gentle tumble of the stream. Then the cats explode:

"Really?"

"When?"

"How?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Can it be soon?"

"Can it be now?!"

"Quiet down!" I mew loudly to make my voice heard, "I don't know when it will be, but probably not soon. This will take a lot of planning. Now back to what you were doing, off all of you, go off." I mew nodding my head. The cats scatter and I make my way to my den, pausing here and there to talk to a senior warrior or reminisce with an elder.

"Here." Reedwhisker mews, giving me a large trout when I finally do make it to my den.

"Thank you my friend." I mew as I lie down and start eating.

"If I am to assume that this was Midnightstar's idea, would I be correct?" he asks as he sits down next to me, eating his own fish.

"You would." I reply calmly. I dislike how the cats have put the poor girl on a pedestal, especially since they all seem so keen at trying to knock her down.

"I see. Well it is a heartening idea, but I am unsure if it is the wisest one."

"It is better than waiting for the attack." I reply calmly.

"True but-"

"Reedwhisker it has been decided," I mew with a slight snap in my voice, "let it go."

"Yes Mistystar." I hear the edge of bitterness in his voice and I sigh,

"I am sorry."

"It's all right." He replies looking out of my den into camp.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"I miss Dewdrop. She was a fun apprentice." He mews slightly morosely.

"I can give you another if you wish." I point out but he shakes his head,

"It wouldn't be the same…"

"Well try to perk up somehow," I mew, "I don't like this sad Reedwhisker."

"Noted." He mews dryly and I roll my eyes before finishing my fish. Midnightstar was right- we have so much to fight for.

The final battle is coming, and coming soon. All we can do is face it.

_*Tawnystar*_

"What are you thinking?" I ask Tigerheart as we walk back to ShadowClan along the lake.

"That's its dangerous… and…" he trails off, shifting like he used to when he was guilty about something as a kit.

"And?" I ask gently.

"Something's changed in Midnightstar. I could see it in her eyes. She doesn't care for much more than revenge right now… I'm afraid she'll act impulsively. I don't want us to lead them to slaughter-not again." his voice breaks under the strain of his emotions and I sigh.

"It will be their choice- I am adamant on giving them that. But I know you Tigerheart, you want to fight them. I know the Clan as well, and they want to fight too. We cannot live this way any longer, you know it as well as I." I reply.

"Perhaps." Is his only answer.

"Have you found out anything more regarding the kittypets?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yes, they're no longer acting very much like kittypets. They're hunting, we found the carcasses. The amount was rather large, we think that's what they're eating now- no more of the twoleg food."

"What does it mean?" I ask in a half whisper.

"I don't know… nothing good. If the Dark Forest has contacted them- it just doesn't make sense." he mews shaking his head.

"I agree. Tigerstar hated kittypets more than anything… he was… fanatical." I shiver slightly at the memories of my father. Oh how he _hated_ me at first, how he _loathed_ the fact that I was not Brambleclaw. He would push me so hard, throw me down again and again- how many times did I feel the sting of his paw?

I thought it was normal! I thought that that was how fathers treat their kits. I had no idea of the monster he was. And when I figured it out… it was too late.

"What are you thinking?" Tigerheart asks repeating my words.

"Nothing." I mew softly. I'd named him for my father- not out of respect- but with the hope that he could be _better_ than my father, that the name "Tiger" on a good cat could erase the legacy of the evil one. I'd wanted to forget so badly, but replacing was easier.

We enter camp silently and only a few cats look up. Some of the apprentices are mock fighting and other warriors are having a small meal. I go to the central area and bite my lip. I want to tell them, but what about the spies Tigerheart had mentioned? I find him in the crowd, talking to Dawnpelt. He reads my look and shepherds out some of the apprentices. We will be having a long talk when they return….

I call the attention of my Clan and begin to speak. As I explain the meeting to them, I see something, something glittering like fire in their eyes, the same thing Tigerheart had claimed to see in Midnightstar's.

_Revenge._

* * *

**What do you guys think? I had fun creating backgrounds for them and such. I was going to go in depth with Mistystar but then I realized that I really didn't know enough about her to so I didn't… the trails of writing at eight o'clock when you really want to sleep but just can't stop.**

**I want to apologize again for how long this took, but it won't get better. I currently have school stress and extended family stress. Honestly I'm lucky if I have free time to read. I'm hoping I can sort of get most of the chapters out during holiday breaks, but then there's the whole thing about the plot not actually being finished yet. So basically I'm going to need your guys patience=(**

**Quote- "-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the point you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

"**And it's really none of your business,"**

"**Good-bye," ~Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley (in that order) The Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone.**

**Because they take away all of Harry's good lines in the movie.**

**Well review please=)**

**~Midnight**


	6. What Is Right

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about the wait, but it won't be getting any better. On top of school work, there are some problems happening in my extended family and that makes life kind of unpredictable. I also have a friend who just lost his grandmother, so life has been a bit full. I hope this chapter makes up for it though=)**

**Runningspirit26- I'm glad you liked the chapter! I thought it was a cool change of pace=) I'll try to read them when I have time, I'm not sure when that will be though=( Hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- I kind of figured that;) Nice quotes and I hope you enjoy this chapter!=)**

**Meadowlace- Thanks again for the cover! Hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter Five

_*Tigerheart*_

The apprentice across from me looks terrified, and I feel a bit sorry for that. His orange tabby fur is fluffed up and his green eyes are wide and horrified.

"You know what will happen if he finds out, don't you Tigerheart?" he asks. I sigh and shake my head.

"He'll _kill_ me."

"Darkpaw is your brother Frostpaw-"

"That doesn't matter Tigerheart!" Frostpaw snarls, interrupting me, his green eyes are cold and flashing and his tabby fur fluffs, "He cares only for the Dark Forest, for all he cares _I_ could be dirt under his paws!"

"I'm sorry then!" I hiss, cutting across him, "I'm sorry your brother's a foxheart but I need your help. You know what your bother can do, you've seen it! You know what _they_ can do! I need you to help me stop them."

His eyes grow dull as he sinks back to the ground, "It's too late Tigerheart, they're too strong. You may have picked the right side but it was the losing one."

"You're wrong Frostpaw. They pull back, _they_ are weak. We will win. You want to help us, I _know_ you do." desperation makes my voice crack- I need him to be on my side to gain a foothold with the other turned apprentices.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips and tear fill his eyes, "I- I want to. But I don't want to die."

I shake my head in frustration and stride to the center of camp. I call all of the apprentices together and see with relief that Darkpaw and his goon are missing.

"I've called you here to check on your progress," I mew smoothly, smiling calmly at them, "But as I look at you, I'm reminded of a humbling fact. All of the cats who strive to harm us were once just like you. They slept in the apprentice den and learned how to hunt and fight. They cared for elders and queens and went on patrols. They could have stood, where you stand, laughing and joking with friends. They seemed to all the world, apprentices and then warriors like any other, but they weren't.

"Every day, every hour, this very moment perhaps, dark forces are lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to attack. But in the end, their greatest weapon is _you_.

"I once made _all _the wrong choices and I paid for it in a way I never could have imagined. I see myself in you, and I pray that I am wrong. Let me help you.

"Just something to think about."

They stare at me, unease going through their eyes and one, Emeraldpaw, a calico she-cat, steps forward, "This is about the Dark Forest, isn't it? About how they recruit us?"

"Yes." Frostpaw whispers before I get a chance to answer.

"Go on now." I mew gently, "If you ever need to talk I'm here." Slowly the paws leave until it's just Frostpaw and Emeraldpaw.

"They keep showing up in my dreams." she whispers, her stunningly green eyes full of tears. "I can't get it to stop."

I cringe and sigh, if they're that invested in her it will be hard to get them to stop. "Did you ever go with them?" I ask.

She flinches and closes her eyes, causing Frostpaw to hurry to her. "Yes…" she whispers, "Darkpaw showed up and I thought- I thought I could trust him." her voice trembles and breaks while I internally curse.

"The only way to stop it now is to stand up to them and fight them. But I don't want you to do that. There's another option, but it is dangerous."

"What?" she asks, raising her head.

"Spy." I reply softly, hating myself for offering. Her eyes gleam and she mews,

"You mean gathering information? And telling you to… stop them?"

"Yes." I reply.

Her black and white tail flicks and she twitches her orange ears, "I'll do it." she breathes softly, causing Frostpaw to look at her in alarm.

"But-but Emeraldpaw… if you're caught… you know what will happen!" he protests.

Surveying him coldly she mews, "I would rather die than help them. But if I do die, I might as well do it fighting to stop them."

The other paws have returned and are standing a few foxlengths away from us, staring Emeraldpaw with surprised awe. Eyes never leaving her, Frostpaw nods slowly. A gasp goes through the other apprentices.

"There comes a time when we all must make the choice between what is right and what is easy. My friends that time is upon us." I mew looking to all of them. A small black she-cat with dark eyes steps closer to us and mews,

"I'll do it too."

"Thank you Ebonypaw." I mew as others start to nod. A flash of fear races down my spine…. if they are caught, they will die and it will be my fault.

_A choice between what is right, and _what is easy_._

_*Midnightstar*_

The night is pitch black and the Clan sleeps restlessly. My speech earlier obviously made them uneasy, but I had to do it. We have to keep up a united front. We have to keep the Dark Forest out.

Tigerheart contacted me the other day and told me that most of his apprentices have agreed to spy on the Dark Forest. I've gotten promising reports from Mistystar as well. Tonight it begins.

"Midnight?" I turn and see gray eyes piercing through the gloom. I walk toward them and realize Onyxnight is with Ravenclaw.

"What Raven?" I ask, unable to hide how tired my voice sounds.

"What are you doing? You're not going to infiltrate are you? That's for the others to do!"

"Ravenclaw calm down," I sigh, though I plan to do just that, "Go to sleep. Don't worry about me."

"You are aren't you? This is about your mother." I flinch at her words but do not deny them.

"Raven go to sleep."

"No!" she snarls, her eyes burning, "This is suicide! You're my best friend; I won't let you throw your life away!"

"Ravenclaw go to the den!" I growl. Onyxnight shifts and whispers,

"Ravenclaw maybe you should-"

"Shut up!" she hisses, whirling on him before turning back to me, "If you don't care about your friends and you don't care about Nightwhisper, maybe you'll care about your kits! They need you; you _cannot _throw your life away!"

Feeling like she slapped me, I stumble back. Anger rises to my lips but I swallow it down, "As your leader, I'm ordering you to go back to the warriors den."

She glares at me through angry tears before she whips around and is swallowed by the night. "She worries about you. A lot actually." Onyxnight mews into the silence.

"I know." I mumble.

"I want to help… but I can't go back there." he whispers, gazing at the ground.

"I understand. You help with the maps, don't worry about it. Go after her."

He glances at me, like he wants to say more, but then he nods and disappears after Ravenclaw. Pawsteps sound and a familiar scent drifts on the air.

"Ivypool…" I mew wearily and the silver tabby appears.

"What?" she asks innocently and I roll my eyes in response.

"You're not going." I tell her firmly as I make my way back to my den.

"I believe I can if I want to." she counters as she follows me.

"There are several problems with that argument and in any case it's too dangerous." I mew.

"If it's too dangerous for me then it's way too dangerous for you." she replies quickly. I pause and look at her through the gloom.

"Fine."

A look of shock passes over her face before she smirks, "Hey, it's a good night to die."

I don't reply to that, and instead quickly slip up the path to my den. Inside, Nightwhisper is already sleeping, his face twitching as he dreams. Keeping away from him I lie down and close my eyes, trying to slow my breaths. I think of him and the kits and for a moment I almost open my eyes.

Then I see my mother on the ground her blood staining her fur and anger shoots through me. I will avenge her. I have to. My last thought before I fall asleep is of my mother and her last words.

* * *

As always the place is the vision of a nightmare. Ivypool appears only moments after me and joins me, regarding the area around her in distaste.

"I have to say, I did _not_ miss this." she mutters, her nose wrinkling.

"You wanted to come." I point out.

"Moving on, what do you want to see? We could watch training or maybe find a meeting-"

"Meeting." I interrupt, "This is so dangerous that I really don't care about training you know?"

She nods and turns around, observing the shadows, "This way." she mews at last slinking into the darkness. I follow her, sticking close and blending into the shadows. My fury burns as a talisman in my heart, keep fear from me.

"Stop." Ivypool commands after we have been walking for a while. In front of us the shadows grow lighter and a few of the giant trees grow in a circle. Inside it I see Tigerheart, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Mapleshade, Blossomfall, Wolfstream, Shadowheart, and _Lillywinter_.

"Don't!" Ivypool hisses as I tense. I know she is right so I look away from the murder and sharpen my ears to hear the conversation.

"What now?" Blossomfall is whining, "I didn't even get to kill anyone! There _has_ to be another battle soon."

Lillywinter scoffs and mews, "You should not be getting anything! Not only did you fail to bring a prize for lord Tigerstar, you were also defeated! By an apprentice I believe?"

Blossomfall hisses and bares her teeth mewing, "She was a power cat and joined by Onyxnight! Like _you_ could have done any better!"

"I did do better." Lillywinter replies domineeringly, "_I_ made a kill."

I grind my teeth together and close my eyes to keep myself from attacking. I feel Ivypool's side pressing into me.

"That doesn't matter!" Brokenstar snarls, "We have to make another plan!" they all turn to Tigerstar who sighs heavily.

"Once again we underestimated ThunderClan. Their little power cats are more of a threat than we originally thought. But we still have a few tricks in our arsenal friends, never fear. Lillywinter, how is your project going?"

"Well my lord." she purrs, causing Mapleshade and Blossomfall to roll their eyes and Hawkfrost to frown, "Soon we will be able to act. I expect to be ready in at least a half moon. Less if you please."

"No do not rush it. It needs to be done delicately no?" Tigerstar questions, and Lillywinter nods in response.

"I say we plan our next strike soon after that plan goes into action." Brokenstar mews.

"No." Mapleshade counters, "We need to wait and see what they will do. Then we act."

"I agree." Tigerstar muses, "Also little Midnightstar has made an alliance with the owls. I think we should punish them for that, what say you?"

The others nod and smile, all of them calling out, begging to be the one to carry out the mission. It makes my skin crawl.

"But still," Thistleclaw mews, "We have not discussed the final battle. Or will it not be soon?"

The others frown and complain, but fall silent when Tigerstar raises his tail, "It shall be soon but we have gained a fair amount of new recruits and I want them trained up before we start. Wolfstream, Shadowheart, how is the progress on that front?" he asks, turning to them.

"Good," Wolfstream mews, "But they are unsure of themselves."

"We have one though, a prodigy we think," Shadowheart mews eagerly, "We want to give him a mentor from the council."

"Who is the cat?" Hawkfrost asks.

"A ShadowClan apprentice, Darkpaw."

"Very well," Tigerstar mews, looking interested, "In fact we might as well go watch his training now, unless anyone has anything else to say?"

The cats shake their heads and Mapleshade cocks her head mewing, "Where is Breezepelt? It's unlike him to miss a meeting…"

"I don't know…" a few murmur and then they all look at Tigerstar, who merely shrugs.

"Well it's not our problem." Brokenstar decides and they wander off into the shadows opposite us.

"Huh…" I whisper to Ivypool, "That was very interesting."

* * *

**What did you think? I wasn't really sure how I wanted this to go, but I like the end result;) It was also powerfully influenced in the beginning by Dumbledore, because Dumbledore is just Dumbledore. (I adore my English teacher because she has a Dumbledore quote on her podium.)**

"**Once there was a young man, who like you sat in this vey hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Today of course, he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is **_**you.**_** Just something to think about." ~Albus Dumbledore, The Half Blood Prince (movie).**

**This is so true, and not just in the world of harry potter. Well I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry to say I probably won't be updating for a while. Next weekend I have a birthday party and I have to go shopping and the weekend after it is homecoming (it's so early!) and I'm going this year so… sorry=(**

**Review please for me though!**

**~Midnight**


	7. Imperfect Solution

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait on this, but I probably won't be able to update for at least two weeks or possibly until November… also sorry about how rushed this is and the not so great ending, I was literally writing it in between doing homework.**

**Jayleaf1- Glad you liked the conversation and the quote=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Runningspirit26- I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**How to catch a moonbeam- sorry about the cover=/ I promise it won't die, but it won't be going very fast. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter Six

A few days after the Dark Forest infiltration, Blazefeather arrives in my den looking flustered. Nightwhisper and I had been talking quietly about when the kits should become warriors, but we fall silent as Blazefeather stumbles in without a warning.

"What is it?" I ask, alarmed by the state of my friend.

"Nothing, nothing." He mumbles with a shake of his head, "I was in the nursery and they've gotten so rambunctious but that's not important- Ashstar is here."

"Ashstar?" I repeat in surprise as I stand.

"Yes. To see you I presume." Blazefeather replies with a nod.

"I better get her then." I mumble heading to the entrance of the den. Blazefeather shadows me and I cock my head as we go down the path. "Your kits…" I mew, "How many moons are they?"

"Four. Well almost five." Blazefeather replies cautiously.

"I see. Well I suppose we should start thinking of mentors then, yes?" I ask looking at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Oh… yeah I guess we should."

"Not yet then?" I ask as we near the thorn tunnel and Ashstar comes into view, sitting with Graystripe and Sandstorm chatting amiably.

"Yeah don't strain yourself over it."

Blazefeather melts away from me as I approach Ashstar with a diplomatic smile.

"Midnightstar." She mews upon spotting me, "I'm happy to see your Clan is looking healthy. You must be proud of them."

I shrug and reply, "Sometimes." She laughs and I mew, "Did you need something Ashstar?"

"Actually I did come to discuss the matter of alliances, but I am afraid that Sandstorm and Graystripe here got me off track."

"I'll have to punish them later." I mew with a ghost of a smile. I beckon Ashstar with my tail and she follows me through camp up to my den.

Nightwhisper is still where I left him, snacking off the remains of the shrew he had for breakfast. He makes no move to leave and I have to roll my eyes at him. I turn my attention to Ashstar and she mews,

"I just wanted to let you know that my senior warriors came to a decision. We will agree to the alliance with the wolves as long as the benefits outweigh the risks. Therefore we want them to stay off of our territory. I know this seems a bit conceited but it was the only way to get them all to agree." She rolls her eyes and give a sharp sigh through her nose, "They way they act sometimes I swear I'm dealing with a batch of spoiled kits."

"Believe me I understand." I mew, inclining my head to her.

"Okay I don't know if I was supposed to take offense to that or not, so I will on behalf of all the senior warriors." Nightwhisper calls.

"You're not a senior warrior." I inform him.

"Well then neither are you." He shoots back causing Ashstar to snort quietly.

"Oh just be quiet." I reply and he smirks. "Thank you Ashstar. I'll send an envoy right away."

"Would you like me to inform Mistystar on my way back?" Ashstar asks

"I don't want you to go out of your way."

"I don't mind, I like a nice walk." Ashstar replies with a shrug.

"Then that sounds wonderful." I agree, "I'll inform Tawnystar."

"Lovely. I should be off then, have a nice day."

"You as well. May StarClan light your path." I mew as she moves to leave.

"And yours." She smiles and heads out of my den while I turn to Nightwhisper.

"So who are you going to send?" Nightwhisper asks.

"I don't know…" I reply. "I want to send Stormfur or Brook obviously, but I think they are needed here."

"I do too. I'm not sure if it would be wise to separate them anyway- that would make the one left behind weaker to Spiderleg." Nightwhisper mews darkly.

"He's been quiet though since… our plan went into effect." I protest.

"You can't expect that to last forever."

I nod grudgingly at his words and sigh, "Well by that argument, sending both of them would be catastrophic."

"It would." He agrees.

"Then who else?" I ask with a heavy sigh.

"You want to send someone who's been there?" I nod at his question. "Then the solution seems obvious."

"Nightwhisper no! They're apprentices." I mew shocked, sensing his suggestion.

"And aside from their parents they're the only cats who have been to the wolf camp. The wolves know them, they'd be in less danger!"

"And what if they run into the Dark Forest- what then?" I hiss.

"Then send a warrior with them." Nightwhisper replies.

"I don't like it." I mew shaking my head.

"Neither do I... not much. But we need to get the wolves here and quickly."

"They were just kits though when it happened." I point out.

"I'm pretty sure a journey like that would be engraved in your mind pretty vividly." He mews somewhat sarcastically.

"Perhaps." I reply coolly.

"Mum! Dad!" we freeze and turn as Lightingpaw comes ambling into our den.

"What darling?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from sounding to weary.

"What was Ashstar doing here? Did something happen in Windclan? Was there another attack? Are they pulling out of the alliance? What about-"

"Stop!" I shout over him, causing him to fall silent. "Remember sweetie, one question at a time."

"Oh right. So why was Ashstar here?" he asks, looking slightly embarrassed.

"To consent to the alliance with the wolves." I reply sitting down as he brightens.

"Oh, will that's good right?" he asks eagerly.

"It's not bad." I reply.

"But now we have to decide who to send." Nightwhisper mutters.

"I'll go!" Lightingpaw chirps.

"I don't think so."I mew quickly.

"Why not?" he questions frowning, "I'm a power cat, with a pretty awesome power if I do say so myself, I'll be fine. Bramble even told me the key words and he told me where it is!"

"No." I mew shaking my head, "You're too young."

"But mum-"

"NO!" I snap, but Nightwhisper coughs delicately. I look to him and he mews,

"It might not be a bad idea. He and Bramble could go."

"Have you _completely_ lost your mind?" I snarl.

"Not the last time I checked." He replies dryly, "Midnight it's a good idea. They can take care of themselves and they'll be quick."

"You're crazy." I decide.

"Mum please." Lightingpaw whines, "I know I can do this, I just have a feeling."

I look between my son and my mate and sigh heavily through my nose, "No." I repeat putting finality into my tone.

"Think as a leader not a mother." Nightwhisper mews, "Would you send a different paw?"

"_No!"_ I growl, glaring at him, "I would not because no matter who they are an apprentice is too young!"

"Midnight-"

"No! End of conversation!" I snarl.

"What if a warrior came with us?" Lightingpaw whispers. I redirect my gaze to him and mew,

"Lightingpaw Bramble doesn't know about your powers. To add another cat that you would have to hide them from would be even worse."

"What if they were a power cat too? I bet Frozenfang would like to come." He's blinking innocently at me and I sigh.

"You're still too young."

"Mum you said you want this done fast and we can do it fast, faster than the others, they don't understand. Please mum _please_! We'll be fine."

"I don't like it…" I mew distractedly.

"Why don't we ask Blazefeather?" Nightwhisper suggests.

"Ask me what?" Blazefeather asks appearing in the entrance. Nightwhisper quickly fills him in. Blazefeather sighs and thinks for a long time before mewing,

"It's an imperfect solution, but if you want a delegation to go today it might be our best one. Its sunhigh now, so we need to speed it along. And they would understand the important of this better than most."

"I cannot believe that you are condoning this!" I gasp, staring in shock at my old friend.

"I know it doesn't seem great, but I think it's the best option we have."

My facer twists in my anger but I sigh, "Fine. I see I have been out voted. I'll go talk to Frozenfang and Stormfur and Brook."

"Not Bramble?" Lightingpaw asks in confusion.

"They are his parents, he is still young, and therefore they have the authority." I mew sharply before I storm out of the den.

I find Stormfur and Brook quickly and unfortunately, they agree almost immediately. I wonder how they don't see the danger I see, but I merely nod curtly before heading off to find Frozenfang. He of course agrees before I even finish and then rushes off to find the other two in the medicine den. I follow him and then brief the group on the "mission".

"Don't worry Aunt," Frozenfang mews reassuringly, "we'll succeed."

"I'm sure." I mew, watching Lightingpaw lap up his traveling herbs. My son grins at me, but I feel my strength slipping away. Why am I allowing this to happen?

* * *

**Yeah I'm not happy with it, but oh well.**

**I really don't have to say much but quote….. "My heart is stone and still it trembles, the world I have known is lost in shadow." ~Javert, Les Misérables.**

**I think that's a pretty cool line literally you know?**

**Well if I still have any readers after that ridiculously long wait, please review. They're going to be my main mode of inspiration and I love each one=)**

**~Midnight **


	8. On the Way

**Hey guys- assuming anyone's still following this- I'm really sorry about the wait, but you know school. In fact the only reason why I wrote this was that I didn't want to do my government project. In any case, I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Jayleaf1- Glad to know my absences haven't annoyed you too much;) The braille sounds really interesting… Hope you enjoy this chapter and I loved the quotes=)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_*Lightingpaw*_

We run fast as the sun slowly sinks in the sky, filling the afternoon with light. I keep thinking about the look on my mom's face and wondering if I've made a mistake.

"Hey Frozenfang?" my old friend slows his pace so he is running beside me and mews,

"Yes?"

"D'you think… was my mom upset?" I stammer.

He snorts, looking ahead to Bramble, a good way ahead of us, running at a steady, confidant pace. "_You're_ the one with the super senses."

"I know but… mum's different." I admit bitterly.

"Yeah she's mad. I'm surprised she let us go at all. After what happened to you, I'm not really surprised. But we need to get this done and fast. End of story." Frozenfang mews in a flat voice.

"Hmm." I reply watching my friend's pelt in front of us.

"He needs to slow down." Frozenfang mutters, his voice showing his uncertainty.

"He knows where he's going." I reply, lengthening my stride nonetheless.

"That's not what I meant." my retort fails in my throat when I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye.

"Freeze him!" I yell as I follow the shadow with my eyes and summon a lightning bolt. In the next moment, Bramble is frozen in mid-step, and a dark warrior is racing toward us. He halts as lighting strikes right in front of him and I growl, "That was a warning shot. Next time you won't be as lucky."

The warrior laughs darkly and mews, "I believe you son of Midnightstar. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to warn you. Your journey is in vain. Even if you succeed- which is unlikely- you won't stop us. You'll just be putting more lives in danger."

"I don't believe you!" I snarl. He laughs and leaps, moving insanely fast through the air, landing a foxlength away from us,

"Of course you don't. It doesn't matter much to me." he lunges, but Frozenfang freezes him in the next moment, a grim fury on his face.

"Blast him Lightingpaw." he mews his voice as cold as I've ever heard it.

"But-" I protest, it feels wrong to do it this way- the heat of battle fighting for my life or those of my loved ones sure… but this?

"_Do it_." Frozenfang commands, a power behind his voice that I have never heard. To be honest, it frightens me so I obey without thinking. The lighting crackles to the earth and flares so bright I have to close my eyes. A burning smell lingers and the dark warrior is gone.

I shoot an angry, mutinous glare at Frozenfang and he shoots me an apologetic look, so maybe it just came out as frightened. "Why exactly did you make me do that?" I growl.

"I don't know how long my freezing power lasts… they might be building resistance. Besides he's one of them. Who knows who he could have killed? He might have attacked Moon Beam in that last battle, how would you feel _then_?" he shoots me a slide long look with a little too much understanding.

My fur flames and I shake my head, turning back to Bramble. "Unfreeze him." I mutter and Frozenfang complies as we start to run. Bramble falters for a moment before picking up his pace again and turning around to us,

"When we came, we stopped at the horseplace, there were cats there who knew the Clans… we could stop there for the night." he offers, still looking distoriented.

"No." Frozenfang replies almost immediately, "We have to keep pushing. This is of the upmost importance. We go for as long as we can."

"Agreed." I mutter and Bramble nods, before adjusting his course slightly. I exchange a heavy look with Frozenfang and keep running.

_*Frozenfang*_

We run now in a line, our pawsteps sounding in a steady rhythm. We've passed the horseplace and crossed the thunderpath, running with fast paws. Now we stick to the edge of the forest, skirting right under the shade the trees provide.

It's dusk now, and the sunset is brilliant in the back ground. I think heavily about home, about what they would be doing now. Fallensnow and Silverwind's faces swim in my mind, followed immediately by Snakesayer's bitterly angry look as he shoved the herbs at me. I hear my mother's protests and see the pained looks on my uncle's faces.

"C'mon." I mutter as I increase my speed. The sooner we get home, the better. With or without the wolves.

"Frozenfang we need to pace ourselves. We should at least stop to hunt. Frozenfang!"

I blink and turn to my left, observing Bramble's sharp amber eyes. He's frowning at me, and in the dying light, he looks much older than normal.

"Frozenfang we _should _stop." I spare Lightingpaw a glance and see his light eyes looking at me with something akin to worry.

"Right. I forgot I was with two paws." I joke, but my heart isn't in it.

They stop immediately without even retaliating. As they head into the woods, Lightingpaw mews, "You might as well stay here, we need a lookout."

I sigh and sit, looking around, scanning all the shadows. I feel bad, and also uneasy. We're all jockeying for the leader position, and soon that'll be a problem. Looking at it technically, I should lead as I have seniority. But the mission was given to _Lightingpaw_ specifically, and _Bramble's_ the one who knows where we're going- he also has the magic words that will keep us from being ripped apart.

So you can see the issue.

Weariness creeps through me, making me jumpy. I think unwillingly of what Lilacfire would say if she were here. She'd be teasing me relentlessly. My chest tightens and I realize how much I miss her. What if I didn't make it back… or if something happens to her while we're away? Then I'll never know…

I shake my head abruptly, halting those thoughts. This isn't the time to be falling in love.

Bramble and Lightingpaw return a few moments later, carrying three mice. "Here," Lightingpaw mews somewhat gruffly, tossing the extra at me, "Eat up and we'll keep going."

I nod wordlessly and devour my mouse. Within a minute we've all finished.

"Okay let's go." I mew and the others stand. Bramble moves to take point but I top him with a flick of my tail, "Stay close to us… with the darkness and all…" I trail off but he seems to understand and sticks close to us.

"Lightingpaw…" I whisper after a few minutes.

"What?" he mutters back and I can sense his annoyance.

"I'm sorry… about earlier. But we need to understand this situation and trust each other… right?" I reply hesitantly.

He heaves a heavy sigh but whispers, "Right. We're good."

I don't know if I should believe him, but I don't press it and we keep going. We run until the light is gone and we move through splashes of moonlight. The stars have blossomed and I watch them as we go, trying to find some sense of purpose.

I find it as I think about Icecloud. She's up there now, another star in the heavens. My purpose, my fight, is to keep anyone else from becoming a star.

"Guys." I break the silence, causing them to look at me, "Let's stop here for the night. We'll get up early and keep going in the morning."

I see a glimmer of surprise on Lightingpaw's face, but they don't argue. We find a sheltered spot and I have them sleep while I take the first watch. I look up to the stars again, and swear by them, that no other will join their ranks- not while I'm still fighting.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Frozen's last line was an adaption of a line from Stars in Les Miserables. **

**Anyone else read House of Hades? I finished it in seven hours and forty-four minutes. And man… those feels. **

**-Quote: "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again."~ The revolutionaries, Do You Hear the People Sing, Les Miserables. (I'd have done one from HoH but my friend is borrowing it so no joy)**

**Ah my obsessions… all I have to do is say "do you hear the people sing" to one of my friends and I've got it stuck in their head for the rest of the day;)**

**Here's hoping I have some readers left,**

**~Midnight**


	9. Arrival

**All right I know I said this would go up tomorrow, but tomorrow will be write-the-essay-that-my-governemtent-teacher-gave- us-for-busy-work day so you get this early. Not that I think you mind but still;)**

**Jayleaf1- Think that was intense? Wait till ya read this;) Honestly, I'm going with they all lead, but you can decide for yourself! Love your quote and the field trip sounds like a lot of fun! Hope you enjoy this and thanks for reviewing=)**

**Meadowlace- I'm glad you liked it and that you're still reading/reviewing! You should definitely see Les Mis but be prepared to cry! I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reviewing=)**

**Spottedstar2013- glad you're still reading! And I won't be stopping this story never fear. But updates will be unpredictable. I'm really, really glad that you like this so much, it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this as well and thanks for reviewing!=)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

*Bramble*

It's daybreak when we reach the entrance to the valley, and I pause, letting my eyes sweep over it while Lightingpaw and Frozenfang flank me. Not for the first time I feel a pang of sadness as I think of my sisters. I wish them to be here so badly… Feather would brighten everything up and Moon certainly would remember what I have forgotten.

Because the valley is just gray stone and it looks exactly the same stretching on for miles. And miles.

And I don't remember where to go.

"Why are we stopping?" Frozenfang demands his whole body tense and his ice blue eyes harder than normal, scanning the area.

"Ummmm…" I reply slowly trying to figure out how to say I'm lost while sounding like a leader. "I'm looking for landmarks.

"You don't remember!" Lightingpaw mews dryly at once, a frown heavy in his face. Frozenfang swears and I growl in annoyance.

"I _do_ remember! It's…. they came down from the ridge…. I got all turned around…" my voice trails off as I accept that I have no idea where the camp is… and I've just led my friends to the middle of nowhere.

Frozenfang continues to swear and Lightingpaw has his eyes closed muttering, "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening."

"Stop it!" I snarl my voice harder than I'd meant it to be. But it shuts them up so I continue, staring fiercely at them, "This isn't helping. We need a _plan_ and we need to _not panic._"

"You're right." Lightingpaw sighs and Frozenfang nods, "Close your eyes… go back to that memory… lose yourself within it. Tell us everything." Lightingpaw instructs staring at me from pale eyes.

I close my eyes obediently and try to dredge up the memory from the back of my mind. Images swirl around me,_ Lark with tears in her eyes and Pine looking ill. A long fall dropping away into the sky as my mother nudges me away from the edge. A huge bird sweeping down, a starry gray pelt flitting around and Feather flying over the edge…. A long valley with the end growing near. Heavy paws and ears waiting for another story._

I unconsciously take a step forward, walking quickly into the valley, my eyes still closed.

"Wh-" Frozenfang starts to speak but I hear Lightingpaw hit him and silence falls again. I'm glad because if we break the spell I doubt I'll be able to get it back.

I continue forward my eyes still closed, my paws feeling the ground beneath me. This patch too rough- we hadn't felt it until the following day. This to soft…. We'd never strayed here.

And then when the darkness deepens and the air cools- making me realize I must be in the shade of an outcropping or a boulder- I stop. I turn around so that I'm fading the exit- eyes still closed. I feel Lightingpaw and Frozenfang in front of me, watching intently. I tilt my face upwards and immediately I've fallen back into time.

_I stand sheltered, in-between Mom and Feathertail. Dad has stopped and he looks up to huge, hulking gray shapes. I feel Moon press into me. Her ears are flat and her eyes are wide. They come closer and the light throws their shapes into relief. They smallest are bigger than even the largest tribe cat. Their fur is thicker, and all gray. Their ears are pointed, but taller than ours. And their tails are plumes of long fur._

"_Who are you?" the voice is low and gravelly, sending shivers through me. I watch them as Dad talks, and then inexplicably, he turns and lifts Feather up. Mom picks up Moon and I cling to her leg. We are following them… _why_?_

_Up the ridge we go, my legs trembling from exhaustion and fear. They have surrounded us. I feel the uneasiness coming from my parents and Feathertail has disappeared… what is happening?_

_At the top we stop. I stare down into another valley and feel my eyes widen. Countless more of these creatures fill the space, all of them moving with purpose._

_One leaves and then brings back another… just as huge-_

"Bramble? _Bramble!_"

My eyes snap open and I see Lightingpaw and Frozenfang looking at me with concern.

"Are you all right?" Frozenfang asks and I realize I'm shaking. My legs are weak and I sink slowly to the ground, fighting a wave of nausea. But I force myself to answer,

"I think so."

"Did you… remember?" Lightingpaw asks tentatively.

"Yes." I breathe, staring at the dirt, "It's just up there." I mew nodding my head to the left ride, the one we're closet too.

"Oh." And then silence.

Finally Frozenfang stands, "Are you all right now Bramble? We need to move on."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I pant rising, and repeating the mantra that's been in my head since we left. _Eros and Nike, Eros and Nike, Eros and Nike. _It's the words to life.

We share one last long look and then Frozenfang walks to the foot of the ridge and starts to climb up a half hidden past. I follow him, With Lightingpaw brining up the rear, trying not to slip back into memories of a bitter-sweet past. It's noon when we reach the top and we gaze down at the mass of wolves. It looks much the same as last time- if but for a moment.

In the next a swarm surrounds us from all sides and a spotted gray wolf, larger than Lightingpaw and I together, hovers above us.

"Who are you?"

The eerily familiar words make my heart quicken but I manage to stammer, "Pl-please, Eros told my dad to come if help was ever needed and… we need help."

On either side of me Frozenfang and Lightingpaw are far too tense. I know they're looking for escape routes, but it doesn't make anything better.

"You were told something else. What was it?" a light gray, more slender wolf, with light green eyes barks sharply.

"Nike. Nike." I gasp. A wave goes through the group and their hackles fall.

"It is good to see you again then, son of Stormfur." The spotted one mews. "Come, I am sure Eros and Nike will want to speak with you immediately."

A path clears and we follow him quickly, trying hard to not fall down the ridge in our haste.

"My name is Benhai. Your companions are?"

"My friends," I stammer, trying to keep up with Benhai's much longer legs, "Frozenfang and Lightingpaw."

"You lot sure have odd names." He mutters as he leads us through the camp. Suddenly the sound of my name causes me to halt.

I look around and see a familiar looking wolf running up to me. Her silver pelt and light blue eyes stir yet another memory in me as she halts in front of me and repeats, "Bramble?"

"A-Allai?" I ask and she laughs, nodding.

"It _is_ you! I've been wondering about you and your siblings! Are you all right? You made it too you're Clans?" she looks up at Benhai in excitement and yips, "Isn't this wonderful? This is who I've told you about!"

"Yes I've summarized as much." Benhai replies dryly, "Now sister, move please I must take them to Eros."

"I can come!" Allai protests, and Benhai who must be her brother, sneers slightly, looking down at her.

"Go back to Darla, Allai." The bite in his voice is practically poisonous.

"I will not!" She growls, "I am not a pup anymore! I'm a full prey-hunter now, I'll do whatever I want!" She proclaims, straightening and changing her stance. She stands taller her chin thrust out and her eyes sharp, her stance stiff and regal with her tail held erect.

"I don't have time for this foolishness!" Benhai spits, "Come if you must and may our leaders see your _insolence_ for what it is!"

Blue fire rages in her eyes, and I feel a rush of wariness. She looks like Midnightstar so often does before something big happens. "I am _special _Benhai and you know it. You're jealous."

A quiver runs through the older wolf and his hackles rise. But then he stops and forces them down, and his voice is oddly calm, "Come if you must but _stay quiet._ This is important."

He starts walking again and Allai falls into step with us. I exchange startled glances with Lightingpaw and Frozenfang. My worry reflected in their eyes… is something just as important happening here?

* * *

**So as you might have guessed, Allai's going to be important. This chapter sort of jumped around from what I thought it would be, but I like it so I hope you guys do too. Let me know what you think!**

**Quote(s)- "It's cruel I got to spend so much time with James and Lilly, and you so little, but know this: The ones that love us never really leave us, and you can always find them, in here." *Points to heart* ~Sirius Black, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (movie)**

"**And he won't be able to see you?"**

"**No. We're here you see." *Points to heart* ~Harry and Sirius, The Deathly Hallows (movie)**

**Probably my two favorite **_**not in the book**_** scenes. So sad, and yet so beautiful…. Sigh.**

**Well review for me and we'll see what happens=)**

**~Midnight**


End file.
